Je te hais mon amour
by Liilya
Summary: Il l'avait aimé. Aujourd'hui il le haïssait. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il s'appliquait à montrer à tout le monde parce personne, jamais, ne devait savoir. -Ce n'est pas un deuxième chapitre, juste le même OS un peu revu. -
1. Chapter 1

Pour leermadchen , en attendant la George/Théo qui arrivera un jour ^^.

* * *

><p>Il était posé à son bureau et réfléchissait. Pourquoi tout lui revenait en mémoire maintenant ? Il était pourtant certain d'avoir tout oublié. Mais de connaître la suite des événements lui avait fait se souvenir de tout. Il se revit adolescent, il revit ce jeune homme aux cheveux blond presque blanc. Il se rappela de tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble dans le secret de classe vide, dans l'ombre des arbres du parc du château. Il repensa aussi à cette jalousie qui était née en lui quand le blond avait commencé à tourner autour de cette jeune et belle adolescente. Il se souvenait de sa douleur et de sa honte d'avoir cru que lui un Gryffondor pourrait garder un Serpentard.<p>

L'homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux. Demain le blond serait enfermé à Azkaban et cela surement pour toujours. Il était trop tard aujourd'hui, trop tard pour comprendre, trop tard pour pardonner. La guerre avait finit de transformer leur amour en haine. Et pourtant le roux ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le blond l'avait réellement aimé un jour et il senti mal quand l'idée que la réponse pût être non germa dans son esprit.

Il décida alors de prendre sa journée. Il voulait être seul et puis de toute façon il n'aurait jamais réussi à travailler convenablement. Son esprit était bien trop tourné vers son ancien amant. Comment cela avait-il bien pu arriver ?

Il se souvenait, l'adolescent qu'il était à l'époque avait décidé de prendre l'air et était allé se poser au bord du lac dans un endroit tranquille. Il ne pensait pas y trouver le blond. Il n'imaginait pas non plus la tournure qu'allait prendre cette rencontre. Dans cet endroit reculé du parc ils s'étaient d'abord dévisagés. Puis le blond s'était sauvagement attaqué au roux. Ils s'étaient battus jusqu'à ce que leurs coups se transforment en caresse, jusqu'à ce que leurs désirs prennent le dessus. A partir de ce jour, si en public rien n'avait changé, dans l'intimité ils étaient devenus amants. Cela avait duré plus d'un an. Puis le roux avait vu le blond se rapprocher de cette jolie Serpentard. Il n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire. Leur relation avait toujours été uniquement physique.

Un jour le roux ne put plus supporter alors il avait arrêté de venir é leur rendez-vous. Le blond n'avait rien laissé paraître et était alors sortit avec l'adolescente. Tout était finit du jour au lendemain.

Puis leurs chemins s'étaient séparés. Poudlard c'était finit. Le blond s'était marié avec l'ancienne Serpentard. Le roux s'était lui aussi lié à vie à une femme qu'il aimait sincèrement. Ils furent amené à se recroiser, travaillant tous les deux au ministère de la magie. Le roux, pour ne plus penser à l'amour qu'il portait au blond, l'avait transformé en haine. De son coté le blond avait l'air de réellement haïr le roux. Ils pensaient être passés au dessus de ça.

Les pas du roux l'avaient mené à proximité d'un petit lac. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui son ancien amant profitait de sa dernière journée de liberté mais il n'imaginait pas tomber sur lui. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. Comme avant. Il était trop tard pour les questions. L'un et l'autre savait que plus rien n'avait de sens. Ils laissèrent tomber leurs masques de haine sachant que cette fois serait la dernière fois. En un instant ils redevinrent les amants d'autrefois. Plus rien ne comptait, que leurs corps qui se retrouvaient après tant d'année, que le souffle de l'autre dans leurs cous, que les mains qui caressaient le corps aimé, le corps ennemi. Le temps n'existaient plus, Les autres n'étaient plus rien. Ils étaient seuls au monde pour une ultime fois.

Ils se séparèrent sans échanger un mot, il était trop tard pour les paroles. Le blond fut enfermé à Azkaban et le roux reprit le cours de sa vie.

A Azkaban le blond se laissa mourir. A quoi bon vivre quand on sait qu'on passera sa vie entre quatre murs loin de tout ce qui donnait un sens à la vie. Personne ne fut là pour entendre les derniers mots de l'homme qui vieillit par la prison avait l'air d'avoir cent ans. Non personne ne l'entendit prononcer ces quelques mots avant de lâcher son dernier souffle :

**Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie pardonne moi …**

Non Arthur ne sut jamais que Lucius était mort en lui demandent pardon.


	2. Version 2

**Ceci n'est ni une suite, ni une autre histoire. En fait c'est le même OS un peu revu. l'histoire ne change pas vraiment, juste quelques retouches mais voilà. **

* * *

><p>Il était posé à son bureau, les yeux dans le vague, un flot incessant de pensée l'empêchant de se concentrer sur toute cette paperasse qu'il devait remplir. Pourquoi tout lui revenait en mémoire maintenant ? Il avait tout fait pour oublier, pour ne plus jamais y penser, pour reléguer ça au fin fond de son esprit mais s'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, il se serait rendu compte qu'il n'ait jamais pu complètement oublier. Passer à autre chose, ou mais oublier, non. Il se revit adolescent, il revit ce jeune homme aux cheveux blond presque blanc. Il se rappela de tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, dans le secret de classe vide, dans l'ombre des arbres du parc du château, à l'abri de tous regards. Il repensa aussi à cette jalousie qui était née en lui quand le blond avait commencé à tourner autour de cette jeune et belle adolescente. Il se souvenait de sa douleur et de sa honte d'avoir cru que lui un Gryffondor pourrait garder un Serpentard.<p>

L'homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux. La guerre était finit depuis et l'Angleterre tentait bien que mal de soigner ses blessures. Ses habitants aussi et Arthur en faisait parti. Il avait perdu un fils lors de la bataille final et c'était une douleur qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Mais aujourd'hui Fred n'était pas celui qui occupait ses pensées.

Il y avait eu de nombreux procès, des familles décimées, des êtres déchirés. Le ministère voulait punir, le peuple voulait oublier. Le blond avait été du mauvais côté et il en payerait le prix comme les autres. Demain il serait enfermé à Azkaban et cela surement pour toujours. Le juge avait tranché, pour Lucius Malfoy la clémence ne pouvait être de mise, il n'échappait au baiser du détraqueur que parce qu'ils avaient eux aussi rejoint l'autre camp durant la guerre.

Arthur aurait parfois voulu avoir des réponses. Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ? Qu'ils avaient-ils vraiment eu entre eux ? Comment qualifier leurs relations ? Des années de rejets, d'oubli et de force pour tenir face à lui, pour ne pas paraître faible. Cet amour avait toujours été teinté de haine et celle-ci s'était vu renforcer durant la guerre.

Il se souvenait, l'adolescent qu'il était à l'époque avait décidé de prendre l'air et était allé se poser au bord du lac dans un endroit tranquille. Il ne pensait pas y trouver le blond. Il n'imaginait pas non plus la tournure qu'allait prendre cette rencontre. Dans cet endroit reculé du parc ils s'étaient d'abord dévisagés. Puis le blond s'était sauvagement attaqué au roux. Ils s'étaient battus jusqu'à ce que leurs coups se transforment en caresse, jusqu'à ce que leurs désirs prennent le dessus. A partir de ce jour, si en public rien n'avait changé, dans l'intimité ils étaient devenus amants. Cela avait duré plus d'un an. Puis le roux avait vu le blond se rapprocher de cette jolie Serpentard. Il n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire. Leur relation avait toujours été uniquement physique, c'était la règle, la seule.

Un jour le roux ne put plus supporter alors il avait arrêté de venir à leur rendez-vous. Le blond n'avait rien laissé paraître et était alors sortit avec l'adolescente. Tout était finit du jour au lendemain. Il ne l'avouerait pas mais il avait espéré que cela énerverait l'autre, qu'il tenterait de le récupérer, mais rien et peut-être qu'au final était-ce mieux ainsi.

Puis leurs chemins s'étaient séparés. Poudlard c'était finit. Le blond s'était marié avec l'ancienne Serpentard. Le roux s'était lui aussi lié à vie à une femme qu'il aimait sincèrement. Ils furent amené à se recroiser, travaillant tous les deux au ministère de la magie. Le mépris étaient devenus leurs armes, la haine avait continué à s'infiltrer et elle avait tout envahis jusqu'à faire croire à Arthur que rien n'avait été vraiment réel, que rien n'avait jamais existé.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il se leva et sortit de son bureau. S'en vraiment réaliser il s'engouffra dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre la cellule n°25, celle où le prisonnier n°3146 attendait patiemment son transfert pour Azkaban. Il demanda au gardien de le laisser entrer, celui-ci n'osant emmètre aucune objection, Arthur décida de profiter un peu plus de son influence en le congédiant.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. Comme avant. Il était trop tard pour les questions. L'un et l'autre savait que plus rien n'avait de sens. Ils laissèrent tomber leurs masques de haine sachant que cette fois serait la dernière fois. En un instant ils redevinrent les amants d'autrefois. Plus rien ne comptait, que leurs corps qui se retrouvaient après tant d'année, que le souffle de l'autre dans leurs cous, que les mains qui caressaient le corps aimé, le corps ennemi. Le temps n'existaient plus, les autres n'étaient plus rien. Ils étaient seuls au monde pour une ultime fois.

Ils se séparèrent sans échanger un mot, il était trop tard pour les paroles. Le blond fut enfermé à Azkaban et le roux reprit le cours de sa vie.

A Azkaban le blond se laissa mourir. A quoi bon vivre quand on sait qu'on passera sa vie entre quatre murs loin de tout ce qui donnait un sens à la vie, loin de son fils unique qui avait échappé à la prison grâce à sa jeunesse, loin de sa femme sauvé parce le survivant lui devait la vie et la victoire. Ils l'avaient si peu montré mais ils les aimaient tous les deux, tellement, si fort. Il s'engouffra dans la folie, ne cessant de prononcer une litanie de « **Pardon** ». Et personne ne put jamais savoir à qui s'adressaient ses quelques mots.


End file.
